1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for stirring food stuffs during food preparation which takes place on a stove top or in a microwave oven. In another aspect, this invention relates to a method for automatic, temperature controlled stirring of food stuffs prepared on a stove top or in a microwave oven.
For years cooks have had to remain close to a hot stove top or running microwave oven in order to perform stirring operations during food preparation. Without occasional to constant stirring, food may be unevenly heated, or may become lumpy or separated, or food may scorch and stick to the bottom of the cooking vessel. Currently, foods such as puddings and sauces that are cooked in a cooking vessel require intermittent or constant stirring during the cooking cycle to avoid burning or scorching. Other foods, such as soups and sauces, require stirring to mix and distribute spices, flavorings, thickeners, etc. In the past, this stirring was performed by hand. Very hot foods could splatter and bum the hand of the food preparer. An apparatus and method for automatically stirring food without nearly constant human surveillance would be desirable.
Recently, food preparation in a microwave oven has become popular. However, preparation of many foodstuffs in a microwave is actually more time-consuming on the food preparer as he or she must remain close to the microwave in order to stop the microwave and stir the food. In the case of certain sauces, this stopping/stirring sequence may be required every 15 seconds. An apparatus and method for automatically stirring food without having to stop the cooking process would be desirable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laboratories have used magnetic stirring devices for years to create homogeneous compositions. These devices accommodate a single stirring and/or heating-stirring location. Stirring is accomplished by magnets. Although suited for heating and stirring chemicals, these apparatus are not suited for food preparation. One disadvantage is that there is no adequate control to prevent overheating and scorching as the temperature of the substance within the heating vessel rises. This requires that substantial human surveillance is needed while the laboratory apparatus is being used. Another shortcoming is that the apparatus are known only in the field of laboratory sciences and are expensive. A stirring apparatus for use in kitchen environments which eliminates constant human intervention effective is desirable.